SMSTSS 14: The Prime Avenging Moon!
by ocramed
Summary: Old friends gather to remember a falling colleague, but are united to confront an invading evil. AVENGERS ASSEMBLE! A Sailor Moon x Ranma Half x Avengers story. Part of the SMST & TRT saga...DONE!
1. Chapter 1

**SMSTSS14: The Prime Avenging Moon! – By DSWynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: SM, R ½, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre (two-part) story.**

**Special Note: This story takes place somewhere in present time.**

**Author's Note: This is a sequel to "Avenging Moon" (of sorts).**

**

* * *

**

**Part 1**

**

* * *

**

It's been a year since the demise of Janet Van Dyne, the once-and-only super-heroine known as "The Wasp". At a critical time of battle between the heroes of Earth and the invading Skrulls, Janet sacrificed herself by absorbing unstable "Pym Particles"—particles that enable a person to shrink and grow at will—from her ex-husband Dr. Henry "Hank" Pym, aka "Giant Man" (or "Ant-Man", if he was in the mood). The Skrulls had used Hank as their human bomb, and was to be used as a last ditch effort to turn the tide against the superhero. However, Janet absorbed the unstable particles, and allowed Thordis, the Lord of Asgard, to transport Janet to the Underverse, and was transformed into a celestial being to save her life. Hank was angry at Thordis for doing this, but understood her reasons. With Janet being fully transformed, the Pym Particles within her were fully stabilized. In the end, Hank was able to establish the Infinity Avengers Mansion within the twinkle of Janet's eye, as a tribute to her memory…

On this day, the founding members of the Avengers decided to get together to honor their team-mate's memory. After all, Janet was a founding member of the Avengers herself. In fact, Hank went so far as to adopt Janet's superhero codename, as a means of trying to redeem his life for being abusive to Janet early on in their relationship. Officially, the earlier experiments in the use of Pym Particles were the cause of Hank being mentally unstable, as the Pym Particles did not factor in the expansion or contraction of the cellular tissue of the brain. Unofficially, the earlier effects of the particles merely enhanced Hank's egotistical attitudes, and jealousies towards others. In one spectacular episode, Hank fought Ranma "Ronin" Saotome, and did so over the fact that Ranma had once dated Janet before she had met Hank. Of course, Ranma responded by beating the crap out of Hank, while Hank was in giant form. This humiliating defeat forced the science hero to get the help he needed, and did much to save his relationship with Janet…

In the end, Hank dealt with the lost of his wife Janet the best way he could, by wanting to hold a gathering of the founding members, and to honor Janet's sacrifice.

"Verily, Hank has done much to honor Janet," Thordis said, as she and her husband Ronin enter one of the many doors that led to the Infinity Avengers Mansion. Each one was keyed to allow a founding member of the Avengers carte blanche to the pocket dimension without the need to be monitored.

Ranma looks around the hall. Along the walls were many, many pictures of Janet. There was even an assortment of statues of Janet.

"I don't know, babe," Ranma replied. "It's one thing to honor Jan's memory, but this is down-right creepy-"

"Greetings, Ranma Saotome," said Jocasta, aka "Femtron", an android that looked exactly like Janet, unless she switches to "Metal Mode" (i.e. looking like a Hajime Sorayama model).

Jocasta is the caretaker of the Infinity Avengers Mansion, and assists Hank in his projects. In fact, Jocasta was originally supposed to house Janet's original mind, thanks to Hank's rogue creation named Ultron, who was in love with Janet. However, instead, Jocasta received only a copy of Janet's mind, but would become her own person, and a hero in her own right.

"Greetings, Queen Thordis," Jocasta said with a pleasant smile. "Welcome to the Infinity Avengers Mansion."

Ranma turns towards Thordis.

"Well?" Ranma said drolly.

"Nevermind that," Thordis said dismissively. She then turns towards Jocasta.

"Hello, Jocasta. How are you?"

"I am fine, thank you very much," Jocasta said. "The others are already here."

"Good," Ranma said, as he walks on a head to the dining room. "The sooner we're done, the better…"

"Is there something wrong with Ranma?" Jocasta asked.

"Ranma tends to be surly to those who have had caused him problem in the past," Thordis said, as she walks on Jocasta's side. The Lord of Asgard was wearing a simple Viking garb benefiting one of royal status, although Thordis kept her Mjolnir in a case firmly strapped on her back.

"Ah," Jocasta said. "I do hope that he, Hank, Tony and Bruce can get along this evening."

"Yes, one can only hope," Thordis replied with a sigh, as she and the android enters the dining room…

"…And so Janet, being Janet, bought all these costumes, and still can't find anything to wear," Industrialist Tony "Iron Man" Stark said, as he sipped on his brandy. "That's what I liked about her; she always kept pace with the fashion world. In fact, she sort of inspired me to always look my best by keeping up with the trends."

Pause.

"Although, I could have done without the mullet look."

"Well, she never thought I needed to change my appearance," said US Army General Steve "Commander America" Rogers. "She felt that I should be traditional, in that America needed a symbol for what's right in America."

Pause.

"She died a hero."

"I concur," Ranma said, as he raised his glass of rice wine, in a mock salute, before downing the glass. "And I just wanted to say that she was quite the woman when she was NOT a hero."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Hank asked suspiciously.

"Oh, not this again," Dr. Bruce "The Hulk" Banner said, as he stepped away with his non-alcoholic beverage.

"I mean, what I said," Ranma said, as he set his glass down. "Unlike you, I knew Janet, back when she and Sue Richards were roommates in college at Empire State University. In spite of what everyone thought of her, she did have a kind and gentle soul, and gave more to charity—both time and money—than she was willing to let on."

Pause.

"And you blew it with her by letting your 'super-science' run amuck, either by falling into enemy hands or becoming some 'Frankenstein'."

Hank was livid at this point, as he takes his gloved right hand, and focuses it on Ranma, causing gravity to increase a hundred fold.

"Argh!" Ranma yelled, as he was forced to his knees.

"You have some nerve talking that way!" Hank said. "All you did was to have your way with her, before moving on to the next conquest. And don't think I haven't heard the rumors amongst the women of our illustrious community. At least Tony doesn't make any pretense to what a scum-bag he can be in that regard."

"Hey!" Tony yelled. "I'm right here, you know!"

"Heh," Ranma said, as he slowly got up. He was using his aura to negate the effects of Hank's anti-gravity wave.

"What?" Hank said in shock.

"I've trained in 500g environments before, Hank," Ranma said, as he cracked his knuckles. "I'm going to enjoy this-"

"Enough!" Steve said. "We're Avengers! We should act like it!"

"With all due respect, sir, I'm off the clock," Ranma said, as he begins to round on Hank.

"That's fine by me," Hank said, as he prepares to bring out his own personal awesome.

And then, a lightning bolt from nowhere strikes the floor between the two would-be combatants.

"I say thee NAY!" Thordis yelled, as she points her mystic hammer at Ranma and Hank, while her eyes glowed. "Ranma, you're my husband, and I love you, but I will punish you for instigating this farce. Hank, I consider you a dear friend, but I will punish you as well."

Pause.

"Are we clear?"

"Yes, Thordis," Ranma and Hank said unison. The last thing either one of these legendary heroes is to deal with a magical girl whose power is that of a supreme goddess.

"Good," Thordis said, as she calm down. "We all loved Janet in our own way. She was a student of mine, and someone who was like a sister to me."

As Thordis paused, a tear was shed.

"And, in my own way, I think I loved her, too."

"Whoa," Tony said, as he perked. "Now, things are getting interesting."

"Mind out of the gutter, Tony," Thordis said. "It was deeper than that, certainly beyond any physical attraction. We would tell each other our secrets, although it was mostly about Ranma."

"Figures," Ranma said drolly.

"She was my best friend, and what I did to save her life was the worst thing I could ever do," Thordis said as she sniffed. "And I'll truly miss her."

There was a moment of silence amongst the founding members of the Avengers…

"Well, I say that we should toast to Janet's memory," Tony said, as he poured himself another glass of brandy. "We should lighten the mood…for HER sake, you know?"

"For once, I agree with Tony," Ranma said, as he pours himself another glass of rice wine. He then raises his glass, and makes his toast.

"To Janet: may your demise be a short one. After all, in our line of work, whether hero or villain, coming back from the dead is a transition."

"Yeah," Hank said, as he raised a glass of Janet's favorite wine.

"Agreed," Steve said, as he raised his sparkling water.

"I concur," Bruce said, as he raised his non-alcoholic beverage.

"Hear, hear," Thordis said, as she raised her mug of mead. "Hopefully, she is spinning a yarn in the halls of Vahalla with my brother Thor."

With the clacking of drinking instrument

"Well, at least this time, getting together isn't the result of some plot to destroy us," Tony said with a smirk.

Just then, Jocasta enters the room.

"I apologize, but I have a phone call for Queen Thordis?" Jocasta said.

"You can call me 'Thordis', or 'Serena', or 'Usagi', Jocasta," Thordis said, as she follows Jocasta into the next room. "We're all equal here."

Pause.

"And Ranma?" Thordis said, as she turns towards her husband. "Behave."

"What makes you think I'm going to be the problem?" Ranma said in protest.

"Because you tend to rub people the wrong way?" Tony offered.

"Whatever, dude…whatever…"

Meanwhile, Jocasta shows Thordis into another room, where a communication system was set up in one of the studies in the mansion.

"Thank you," Thordis said, as she sits down in front of a communications monitor.

"Call me if you need anything," Jocasta said with a pleasant smile.

Once alone, Thordis takes the call…

A few minutes later, Thordis back into the dining room, just in time to see Tony and Ranma in the middle of a drinking game.

"Ha!" Ranma said, as he downs a shot of whiskey, before slamming the glass down on the table. "That makes ten."

"The day is still young, my friend," Tony said, as he was about to take a shot himself…

Steve notices Thordis' return.

"Serena, can you get Ranma to back down?" Steve asked.

Thordis says nothing, as she stares off in the distance…

"Is something wrong?" Bruce asked.

"Guys, I know that you all wanted a relaxing evening, but we have a situation," Thordis said, as she holds up a data chip.

"What kind of situation?" Hank asked.

"Jocasta?" Thordis called out. "Patch in File 'Orchestra 666-Z' to this room…"

A virtual screen appears in front of the group. An older man of indeterminate ethnicity appears.

"This is 'Conductor', sending this file to the Moon Princess Database via 'RanStar'," the man said. "As agreed to, my team went to investigate the Fault near the Medusa Cascade Nebula. As you predicted, the Fault is a scar in the space-time continuum, but leads directly to a terrible, alternate Universe where the dark, Old Gods succeeded in taking over. And now, they have made a move on this Universe, by sending their minions to prepare the way-"

The Conductor turns his head upon hearing a terrible noise, before turning his head back towards the camera.

"I don't know how long I and my team have left. We might make our escape into the Null Zones, if all goes well. If so, we might not see each other again. However, I'm sending you this data, along with this message. You have to act quickly, if this threat to everyone is to be halted. Good luck…"

And, with that, the screen went dead.

"That's that," Thordis said. "But we need to leave Earth to face this threat immediately."

"And why is this particular threat?" Hank asked. "Why not ask the Green Lanterns or some other group to deal with the crisis."

"Because of this," Thordis said, as she remotely activates the data chip reader, which patched one particular still shot of the foes the Conductor was facing.

"Those guys…are us?" Bruce asked incredulously.

"Don't tell me that those guys are from Earth-13, eh?" Ranma said.

"What do you mean?" Steve asked.

"Earth-13 is a version of Earth where demonic entities and monsters took over," Thordis said. "Anyone living after the takeover has demon-taint, or has become demons themselves."

"And those are demon versions of us," Tony said.

"Correct. However, something must have happened, because all my counter-parts, including that one, made a pact to prevent invasions such as this one."

"Then, that's what we have to do, then," Steve said, as he studied his near-mirror image. "We stop them, and find the reason for the invasion from spreading beyond that nebula."

There was a moment of silence amongst the group…

"And to think this evening will be a quiet one," Ranma smirked, as he downs another shot of whiskey. "Huh."

**Tbc.**

**

* * *

**

**Next Time: The founding members of the Avengers get a ship, confront their doppelgangers and then find the source of the trouble. See you then…**


	2. Chapter 2

**SMSTSS14: The Prime Avenging Moon! – By DSWynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: SM, R ½, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story takes place somewhere in present time.**

**Author's Note: This is a sequel to "Avenging Moon" (of sorts).**

**

* * *

**

**Part 2**

**

* * *

**

An hour later, the founding members of the Avengers, after a much thorough briefing, prepares to go on their mission (in costume/uniform).

"Okay, so where is this means to get to the Medusa Cascade Nebula?" The Wasp asked.

"Right here," Thordis said, as she opens a door to her "Moon Princess Toybox", after sliding she used an identity card to gain access to it. Well, after she punched in her access code, after using her voice print, after she used her retina scanner, after using an aura scanner, and after using a direct sampler (i.e. tiny spikes going into her hand to take direct blood samples).

It should be noted that the Moon Princess Toybox is an extra-dimensional pocket space where Thordis (as Usagi Tsukino) keeps all of the stuff (i.e. treasure, equipment, devices, vehicles, etc.) she has collected over the years in. It should also be noted that it appears as an actual Toybox (with a crescent moon motif), and is guarded by an armory of clones of herself…

"Was all that really necessary?" asked Iron Man, as he still couldn't believe the hurdles Thordis went through in order to get into her storage facility. Being a Technocrat himself, he could understand taking as many precautions as possible where his "Iron Man Armory" is concerned, especially since his Iron Man suits have been compromised before.

"In our line of work, everything is necessary," Ronin said with a smirk.

"Do you have an extra-dimensional storage facility, Ronin?" Commander America asked.

"Naw, I just use Usagi's box to put things in."

"…"

"Will I have access to a research laboratory?" Bruce said, as he carried his equipment with him on a cart. "I want to make sure that the preliminary calculations Hank and I developed can be simulated before we make our recommendations."

"Our ship will have what you need," Thordis said, as she opens the door to her storage facility. "Okay, let's go…"

The founding Avengers were greeted to the sight of a virtual city. Activity was obviously going on, as caravans and cargo crafts moved about the rows and rows of cargo containers.

"Wow," Hank said, as everyone goes through the door, from the Infinity Avengers Mansion to the Moon Princess Toybox. They stepped through what appeared to be an open promenade, as clones of Usagi Tsukino and "Ranko Tendo" moved about the area.

"I think I died and gone to Heaven," Iron Man said. Already, he was planning on asking his ex-girlfriend Thordis for access to this place…

"Ah, you're here, ma'am," said one of the Usagi(s), as she and a Ranko greeted the Avengers.

"Ah, Usagi," Thordis said with a smile. "I take it that our ship is ready for launch?"

"Indeed it is, ma'am," said one of the Ranko(s). "Captain Ranko-1701-K-Alpha and Commander Usagi-1071-S-Beta are expecting your arrivals."

"Good. Also, have the Imperium Guard on stand-by. I don't want the invasion of this Universe to proceed beyond the Medusa Cascade Nebula."

"Aye, ma'am," the Ranko said, as turns away a bit to utilize her cell phone to call HQ.

The many clones of Usagi and Ranma's female guise were the result of being involved in the affairs of a far away galaxy, the "Lu'cas Galaxy", a long time ago. Not wanting them to be used as fodder or destroyed, the Saotomes took them home back to Earth, where they have lived in a community of their own. Eventually, the cursed waters of Jusenkyo were introduced, as well as other techniques, allowing the clones to populate amongst themselves without any difficulty, although cloning was still the preferred method. In fact, some clones were deliberately made to provide spare bodies for the adventuring couple, and were specially designed so that they could easily transfer their immaterial selves into the new bodies at will. But generally speaking, once a clone is self-aware, they have full rights as sentient beings, and were treated as equals…

Iron Man takes the opportunity to "check out" Ranko's "assets".

"Nice," Iron Man replied.

"Do you mind?" Ronin said with annoyance.

"No, I don, actually."

"…"

Eventually, the Avengers board their intended ship.

"Whoa," Bruce said, as he looked at the starship from the vantage point of the shuttle they were flying in. "Is that-?"

"Yes, Bruce," Thordis said, as their shuttle, "The Galileo" is taken into the ship by tractor beam. "And it is not a facsimile."

"Impressive," Commander America said. "I was never much of a science fiction fan, but I must say that I am impressed."

Coming into view was the actual NCC-1701-A USS "Enterprise".

"So that ship is yours?" The Wasp asked.

"Technically, it's on an extended," Ronin said. "Yeah…"

"I can't believe you stole an entire starship," Iron Man said.

"And I can't believe that I'm speaking to a man who attempted to steal my wife after exiling me into outerspace, nearly destroyed the Avengers with draconian registration laws, and created the events that would lead to Bruce declaring war on the world."

"Touché," Iron man said, as he broke out into a sweat.

"Gentlemen, we can discuss this later," Commander America said. "Right now, we have a mission to undertake."

And, with that, the prime Avengers board the USS Enterprise…

"Welcome aboard the Enterprise," said Captain Ranko-Kirk, as she greeted the arrivals. "This is my first officer, Commander Usagi Spock…"

"Greetings," Usagi-Spock replied. "Dr. Banner? Dr. Pym? I have read your preliminary reports, and will prepare a working lab for your endeavors."

"Thanks," Bruce said. "I should have something set up within the hour."

"How fast can this ship travel?" Iron Man asked.

"Can achieve Warp 10, or ten times ten the speed of light," Usagi-Spock replied. "However, we will utilize a 'trans-warp conduit' to arrive at our destination sooner."

"Cool."

"Well, we should get underway, then," Kirk said. "A telemetry report from astrometrics has indicated that the fault is widening, and that the invaders have reached the nearest star system: Vega Prime."

"Oh, boy," Ronin said. "That is not good."

"What is the problem?" Commander America asked.

"Vega Prime is where Ranma has…a wife and daughter," Thordis said quietly.

"Oh, cut to the chase, Usagi," Ronin said. "That star system is my baby's Momma live."

"Typical," The Wasp scoffed.

"Who?" Iron Man asked.

"Queen Komand'r of Tamaran, aka 'Blackfire'," Thordis said with a sigh. "She is my co-wife, as well as a total b-"

"Anyway, she is my wife," Ronin said. "Even if she wasn't, we have a kid together. So, we're heading there, before we deal with the Fault itself."

"Very well, but we are to put away our personal differences for the sake of this mission," Commander America said. "Is that clear?"

"Perfectly."

"Captain, we should get underway quickly," Thordis said.

"Yes, ma'am," Ranko-Kirk said. She then tapped her com-badge. The style of uniforms was similar to the uniforms Starfleet personnel wore circa alt-2258 CE (i.e. alternate timeline).

"Kirk to Bridge."

"Go ahead, Captain," said a voice similar to Ranko's.

"Begin launch sequence on my mark," Ranko-Kirk said. "Ranko-Kirk: out."

Ranko-Kirk turns towards her guests.

"This way, please," Ranko-Kirk said, as she motions them in the direction of the nearest turbo lift.

"This is exciting!" Iron Man said.

"That's because you're surrounded by women," The Wasp said drolly.

"Naturally."

Hours later, the evil Avengers (aka "The Revengers") made it to their first planet for conquest. The idea was to take down the heads of states first, then cause enough chaos that would allow the minions of the Old Ones to pour into the Vega Prime System. This was done mainly because many of the different races within that star system were indoctrinated into the art of warfare for eons, and would put up enough of a resistance long enough for allied races and groups to come to the Vegans' aid. More importantly, Tamaran was a key target, since it had diplomatic relations with Earth via Homeworld Security's "Stargate Program". Taken down Tamaran would provide a staging ground for the next phase of the invasion: infiltration of Earth itself…

In the meantime, two members of the Revengers, Sexy Sailor Moon and Red Ronin would take on the royal family of Tamaran directly, since their appearance would give them a psychological edge

Meanwhile, in the Vega Prime Star System, the invasion of the Old Ones, led by the Revengers, was proceeding according to schedule, starting with Tamaran.

"How dare you invade my space, you witch!" Blackfire yelled, as she discharged her bolts of energy as Sexy Sailor Moon. "I thought we had an agreement!"

Pause.

"And you look like one of those trollops that men pay to see 'dance' for them.

"I don't know what you are talking about, but I will love to make you my slave," Sexy Sailor Moon said, as she discharged her attack.

"Black Moon Wave!"

A shower of black crescent moons leapt from her hands, and enveloped the ruler of Tamaran.

"Gah!" Blackfire yelled, as she rolled with the attack. She then sensed an impending punch to the back of her head, as she moved to block it.

"Good one," Sexy Sailor Moon said, as then sprouted two more arms, and began to grope her opponent.

"Wha-?" Blackfire yelled in surprise. "How dare you?"

"I dare, and I'll love to corrupt you to my…vision."

"I beg to differ," Blackfire said, as she created an aura burst effect, that knocked Sexy Sailor Moon out of her personal space.

"Gah!" Sexy Sailor Moon yelped, as she fell off.

"YOU will PAY for that!" Blackfire yelled, as she charged her fist with pure solar energy. "And I don't care what Ranma will say!"

"Ignoring me now?" said a familiar voice.

Blackfire and Sexy Sailor Moon turn to see "Red Ronin" walking into the throne. He wore a red version of his Ronin outfit…

"Lord Ranma?" Blackfire said, as she calms down. "You've come to help me save Tamaran?"

"Of course," Red Ronin said. "And then I can spend some quality time with ya while I am here."

"Oh, Ranma," Blackfire said, as she melted in Red Ronin's arms. "You're the only male that I don't want to kill on sight."

Pause.

"And where I come from, that's considered to be a sign of true love."

"Yeah, I guess," Red Ronin said, as he removes the lower half of his cowl. "Let's kiss, babe."

Blackfire does as she is told, as she and Red Ronin kissed…

"Auck!" Blackfire said, as she suddenly fell unconscious in Red Ronin's arms.

"Works every time," Red Ronin said with a smirk. He then turns towards Sexy Sailor Moon.

"I told you not to be screwing around, Usagi," Red Ronin said.

"I'm sorry, Ranma, but I find her body…exquisite," Sexy Sailor Moon sulked.

"You can have her after we have conquered this star system. Once we have a foothold in this Universe, it'll be difficult to get rid of us."

"Fine, fine," Sexy Sailor Moon said. "But, can we…you know…on Blackfire's body?"

"You're incorrigible, you know that?"

"Heh!"

Meanwhile, the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) arrives at their destination.

"Captain, we've arrived," said Lt. Ranko-Sulu, as she brings the ship out of warp.

"On screen," replied Captain Ranko-Kirk.

The main view-screen changes point-of-view to take in the entire area of space.

"My god," said Dr. Ranma-McCoy. "That blasted Fault is nearly swallowing the entire Medusa Cascade Nebula!"

"Chekov-Usagi?" Ranko-Kirk asked.

"The length of the tear is indeed expanding, Keptin," Ensign Usagi-Chekov replied. "I am detecting strengthening gravity waves, as well."

"Usagi-Spock?" Ranko-Kirk asked.

"Confirmed, Captain," Usagi-Spock said. "Apparently, the nebula is fueling the Fault's expansion."

"With what?" Ranma-McCoy scoffed. "Pixie dust?"

"I find it amusing that you would think that 'pixie dust' would be source of the Fault's fueling system, just as I find you bed-side manner equally amusing," Usagi-Spock replied with a smirk.

"You green-blooded bimbo-!"

"Hmmm," Thordis mused. "Why does all this seem familiar…?"

"I agree," Ronin said, as he broke out in a tear-sweat.

**Tbc.**


	3. Chapter 3

**SMSTSS14: The Prime Avenging Moon! – By DSWynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: SM, R ½, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story takes place somewhere in present time.**

**Author's Note: This is a sequel to "Avenging Moon" (of sorts).**

**

* * *

**

**Part 3**

**

* * *

**

While the Enterprise was holding station, Commander America calls for a mission briefing…

"Okay, everyone: listen up," Commander America said, as he spoke to his team in the main conference room. "Based upon our last telemetry, we know that the rest of the Vega Prime System will be gearing up for war, having seen what just happened to the planet Tamaran. Unfortunately, giving the track record of the other warrior species, two things will happen. Either the planet is liberated, but is devastated in the process, or, should the planet fail to be liberated, Tamaran will simply be destroyed in its entirety, rather than 'infect', the rest of the planet. We can't let that happen."

"Of course we can't," Ronin said. "That planet belongs to the people of my 'baby's Mamma'."

"Yes, we KNOW that already," the Wasp groused. "Just how many bastard children do you have running around anyway?"

"You're an idiot for having stupidity coming out of your mouth," Ronin said, as he waved his right hand in front of the Wasp.

"I'm an idiot for having stupidity coming out of my mouth- hey!"

"Ranma, no 'Jedi Mind Tricks'," admonished Thordis.

"He started it!" Ronin protested. "Besides, what I just did to Hank shows what a weak mind he has…"

"Anyway, while the kids are entertaining themselves, what are we suppose to do?" Iron Man asked.

"Bruce?"

"Thanks," Dr. Bruce Banner said, as he gets up while activating his activating holographic charts. "With the help of Hank and Commander Spock-Usagi, we were able to develop the means of sealing the Fault for good…"

An image of the Enterprise appears with the backdrop consisting of the Vega Prime System, the Fault and the Medusa Cascade Nebula.

"We can use the deflector dish of this ship to seal the Fault, using the warp core engines to collect energy from the same nebula while negating its effect of the Fault," Hank said, as he inputs is overlay. "That's the easy part."

"What's the hard part?" Commander America said.

"The hard part is that the ship will be vulnerable to attack," Bruce said.

"And we still have to deal with our evil counterparts" Ronin said.

"There is a way to mitigate the situation," Thordis said. "We know that our evil counterparts are the spear of the invasion. We take care of them by placing transponders onto their person. It'll make things easier to use the transporters to beam them back into their side of Reality. Without them, their underlings will be thrown into a state of chaos, as they attack the Enterprise with a swarm. Once they have been lured to us, I can use my power to boost the Enterprise's for a mass transporter effect. When that happens, we can send the invaders back to where they need to be, along with their masters."

"Sounds like a plan," Commander America replied. "Okay, we have our assignments. While the Enterprise prepares to initiate their part, we do ours. Hopefully, we can be an asset to the people of Tamaran, before their neighbors show to make matters worse. Did you get that, Captain?"

"I got it," replied Ranko-Kirk from the Bridge, as she turns towards Usagi-Chekov. "Usagi-Chekov, plot a course so that we are in position of the Fault."

"Yes, Keptin."

"Ranko-Sulu, execute."

"Aye, sir," Ranko-Sulu said, as she executes the maneuver…

"Scotty-Usagi will have the trans-warp transporter effect ready when you are to launch your team, Commander America," Ranko-Kirk said. "Once you are planet-side, Enterprise won't be able to assist."

"Understood," Commander America said from the conference room. "Rogers: out."

Commander America then turns towards his team.

"We do this mission to make sure that the Avengers name is never sullied," Commander America said. "If nothing else…Avengers: Assemble."

With that, the team makes their move.

Fifteen minutes later…

"I can feel our counterparts," said Evil Captain America said, as they waited in the throne room of Tamaran for their counterparts to arrive, after the Avengers issued its challenge of combat. Each member of the Revengers was twisted, demonic versions of the Avengers.

"I can practically smell the sickening wholesomeness from them…"

"Steve, we have the people hold up in stadiums and camps," said Evil Iron Man. "We should begin conversion."

"Not yet. We defeat the Avengers, and then we can feed the Tamarans to our Dark Masters…"

"Not if we can help it," said a familiar voice.

"Guys, I think they are here," said Sexy Sailor Moon, as she and Red Ronin moved into position with Giant Man standing close by…

"I hope so!" Evil Hulk said, as he flexed his muscles. He looked more lizard-like—with spines and bony protrusions all over his body—than humanoid. "Let me at them-!"

"Me, first," The Hulk said, as he reached up through the floor, and pulls his counterpart down into the lower levels of the citadel.

"Ulp-!"

"Nice one," Red Ronin said with a smirk.

Then, the air around the Revengers shimmered, as Commander America appeared with the rest of his team.

"You," Evil Captain America sneered. "And I see that you're out of uniform."

"I gave up the 'Captain America' name and outfit to a dear friend of mine," Commander America said. "He used to go by the name 'Bucky'."

"Well, I killed MY Bucky when he refused to submit the Dark Lords. And should you not submit, you will die here."

"I guess we'll have to fight it out, in order to determine the fate of this world."

"Yes, we will. Thor?"

Evil Thor launches into Thordis, just as Sexy Sailor Moon did.

"I will strike thee down, you harlot!" Evil Thor yelled, as he leaped at Thordis.

"Hey!" Sexy Sailor Moon yelled. "I'm supposed to be the harlot, big brother!"

"And smell like one, too," Thordis said, as punched the air with her Mljonir, creating a sonic boom that delivered a devastating shockwave that stuns the two villains.

Meanwhile, Commander America and Evil Captain America engaged each other, while Iron Man and Evil Iron Man engaged each other as well. This is while The Wasp and Giant Man fight each other as well.

"I see that you are using guns," Evil Captain America said, as he pulls out his pistol. "Funny, so do I."

"In war, I do what I must," Commander America said, as he exchanged rounds with his evil counterpart, even while the two leapt at each other 'John Woo' style.

"Well, as long as I have this shield, you're going to be hard-pressed to beat me."

Commander America had already noticed things throughout the throne room, including scaffolding above them, which was being used to hold banners for the royal family of Tamaran.

"No, I won't," Commander America said, as he shot the cable holding the scaffold.

With a loud roar, the scaffold comes crashing down on Evil Captain America's head.

"Arrgh-!"

"The American dream should never be perverted," Commander America said proudly, as patriotic music could seemingly be heard in the background. "The dream is to have a nation whose traditions should be rooted in life, liberty and the pursuit of justice."

"Oh, shut up!" Evil Captain America managed to say from underneath the pile. "Why can't you be LESS sappy for a change…?"

Meanwhile, Iron Man and Evil Iron Man exchange blows.

"We are evenly matched, you and I," said Evil Iron Man, as he blasted Iron Man into several walls. "And, I happen to know the ways of the Technomancers."

"Wait, that's technology rooted in magic, correct?" Iron Man said, as he gets up.

"Of course," Evil Iron Man said. "Technology is technology, no matter what's it's called."

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy this," Iron Man said, as he produces what appears to be a Proton Cannon, as it is mounted on his shoulders.

"A Proton Cannon?" Evil Iron Man said with a surly expression. "Really? I do have a variable force field system in place."

"Oh, this isn't a Proton Cannon; this is a Nullification Cannon," Iron Man said. "Something that I cooked up the next time I got into a fight with Doctor Doom…or Ronin, for that matter."

"What-?"

Before Evil Iron Man could say anything, Iron Man discharged his cannon.

"Heh, dusted," Iron Man said, as he sees his foe down. "I think I deserve a drink after this…"

Meanwhile, Evil Giant Man and the Wasp tasseled.

"Come back here, you little twerp!" Evil Giant Man yelled, as he tried to catch the tiny Wasp.

"No," the Wasp said, as he discharged his "Wasp Sting" (i.e. a bio-kinetic energy discharge).

"You know what? You aren't a man, if you have to be the Wasp!"

"I've been saying that all year!" Ronin yelled, as he ducks an intended blow from Red Ronin.

"Grrrr!" the Wasp said, as he shrank down to microscopic size, and went into Evil Giant Man's left ear. "I'll show you that I'm 'the man'-!"

Upon entering the head of the Evil Giant Man, the Wasp went to town on his foes brain.

"Arrrgh!" the Evil Giant Man yelled, as he held his head. "Make it stop-!"

The pain overwhelms Evil Giant Man, rendering him unconscious.

"There!" the Wasp said, as he flies out of his foe's head. "Who's the man…now?"

"Works every time," Ronin said with a smirk. He then turns his attention towards his foe.

"You, what the hell is all this about? I thought we had a deal."

"Hey, the deal was that we wouldn't invade your turf," Red Ronin said. "But that doesn't mean anything, if someone on your side creates a hole that leads to 'The Cancerverse'…"

The Cancerverse was the name of the universe where Earth-13 was in.

"So, you're taking advantage of a loophole, great."

"Look at it this way: at least we have a chance to see who the better martial artist is."

"True, true," Ronin said, as he shifts into a new fighting stance. "Then let's fight."

"Let's," Red Ronin said, as he punches the ground.

A tornado pops up underneath Ronin, forcing him to react. Meanwhile, Red Ronin moves at inhuman speed to deliver a series of punches and kicks that knocks Ronin off his game. Just as Ronin was about to recover, Red Ronin grabs Ronin from behind.

"Wha-?"

"By the way, I can control other peoples' curses," Red Ronin said with a smirk, as he forced Ronin to become a girl.

"Wha-?"

Red Ronin proceeds to utilize pressure points, putting Ronin into the throes of passion.

"Gah-!" Ronin-onna gasped.

"Thank the Dark Lords for my knowledge of sexcraft," Red Ronin said with a smirk. "Now, you can join me and Blackfire for a nice romp, with ME being the man."

"Where…is she now?"

"She's in her room, of course."

"Good," Ronin-onna said, as she suddenly leaps up and delivers a Moka Takibisha Fist into the fast, moving at super-speed in the process while discharging a confidence-laden energy discharge.

"Arrgh-!"

Ronin-onna then performs a Warp Instant Transmission Technique, reappears over an ascending Red Ronin, and delivers a Dragon Falling Descending Attack. The attack drills Red Ronin into the floor, stunning him into the process.

"Ha!" said Ronin-onna, as she shifts back into male form. "You should've known that I'm married to a woman who invented sex-craft."

"Thanks, for the reminder…"

Meanwhile, Thordis had defeated her foes in her own way…

"Mmmm," Thordis said, as she and her evil counterpart made out on top of Evil Thor's unconscious body.

"You know, we should do more of this," Sexy Sailor Moon said, as she cuddled her counterpart.

"Only if you promise to prevent future incursions," Thordis said.

"I promise, Usako," said Sexy Sailor Moon.

Evil Thor manages to open his eyes, as his mind stirred. He then sees this.

"Ew!" Evil Thor yelled. "Get these harlots off of me-!"

Thordis takes her hammer, and smashes it on Evil Thor's head, knocking him out again.

"Quiet, you," Thordis said, as she resumes making out with her dimensional counterpart.

Meanwhile, Iron Man was recording all this for…research.

"The happiest day of my life," Iron Man said. "I'll definitely have to convert this data into a hard-light projection…"

Meanwhile, Ronin manages to find Blackfire, who was bound in gagged wearing S&M leather gear.

"Mmmph!" Blackfire said, as she struggled.

"Hold on," Ronin said, as he undo the gag on his wife, one of many.

"Lord Ranma, you're here!" Blackfire said. "Thank X'Hal!"

"Are you okay?"

"Do I LOOK okay? An evil version of you and that…woman had their way with me."

Pause.

"It was…nice, and all, but still…"

"Don't worry, the Revengers are done, and will be sent packing-"

Suddenly the body of Evil Hulk comes crashing through, just as Hulk gives chase.

"Nice," the Hulk said with a smirk, after seeing Blackfire's state of dress, as he continues on his way.

"Well, after that, at least…"

With the Revengers secured, the Avengers began the process of sending the invaders back to their side of the dimensional veil.

"This isn't over, Avengers," Evil Captain America said, as he stood in the transporter pad with his allies.

"It is for now," Commander America said. He then nods his head towards Ranko-Kirk, signaling that he was done.

"Energize," Ranko-Kirk said.

"Right," said Usagi-Scott, as she spoke with a Scottish accent. She activates the mass transporter effect, sending all of the invaders back home.

"Call me," Sexy Sailor Moon said, as she waves her hand good-bye…

"What was that all about?" Ronin asked.

"Er, nothing," Thordis said with a blush.

"Sir, we have a problem," said Usagi-Spock over the intercom system.

"What is it?" Ranko-Kirk said, as she looked up.

"It appears that there is resistance to shutting down the fault at work."

"That's impossible," Banner said. "The calculations should be sound."

"Then, it appears that the Old Ones don't want the Fault closed after all," Thordis said. "I have to deal with this myself."

With that, she disappears in a flash of light.

"Should you be helping her?" Iron Man asked.

"Actually, we would need to help with the ship, while she deals with the Old Ones," Ronin said, as he turns towards Ranko-Kirk. "Captain?"

"Sure. Scotty?"

"Right away, ma'am!" Usagi-Scott said, as she gets up from her seat. "Come, let's do some tinkering…"

"Iron Man, help with the mechanics," Commander America said. "The rest of you, help Usagi-Spock."

"Right!" said the three remaining Avengers, as they move to strengthen the Enterprise's capabilities…

Thordis appears outside the ship, and holds up her sacred Mljonir.

"By the power of Asgard, by way of the Moon, I bid thee closed!" Thordis yelled, as she discharged her energies into the fault.

A roar could be heard, as Thordis sees an evil eye, and then a great hand appears to grab her. However, before evil hand could grab the queen of Asgard, a ghost hand grabs the wrist of the evil hand.

"Janet?" Thordis said.

"{Do what you do best, Usagi}," Janet said in Thordis' mind. "{Defeat this evil…}"

"You got it," Thordis said, as she twirls around. "MOON HAMMER ELIMINATION!"

Thordis lowers her hammer towards the evil one, as her aura produces a feint, pink heart with crescent moons all over it. As this was done, the Source Wall, the source of creation, opens up, and delivers a tremendous energy discharge inflicts a devastating blow on the evil one, forcing the creature back. With this resistance down, the Enterprise, with the help of the Avengers, successfully closes the Fault for good.

"We did it, Janet!" Thordis said. "We did it!"

"{We did}," the original Wasp replied, as she faded away. "{We did…and good-bye…}"

"Good-bye, Janet," Thordis said with a smile and a tear. "Good-bye…"

With the crisis over, the other neighbors within the Vega Prime System backed off their threat. Meanwhile, the Tamaranians, with the help of Homeworld Security, begins the process of rebuilding. Blackfire only accepts the help if Ranma spends a month on Tamaran to directly supervise the initial phase of the reconstruction process. But first, Ranma had one, last bit of business to attend to…

"Where is it, Tony?" Ranma said.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Tony said, as he sipped his drink.

"I know you have footage of my wife, and I will have it…"

"So, Janet helped us win," Hank said, as he looked at his family album. "At least we know she's alright."

"I'll say," Bruce replied.

"Once an Avenger, always an Avenger," Steve said. He then turns towards Thordis.

"Right?"

"Yeah," Thordis said, as she felt the sense of relief, of knowing that someday, the original Wasp will return...someday. "Yeah, we are…"

**Fin.**


End file.
